


Three, Two, One.

by accidentallybroken



Category: Original Work
Genre: 3/2/1, Ambiguity, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:31:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken
Summary: Please don't hate me.





	

       Three. The number of times he had tried to leave.

     

 

       Two. The number of times he'd been brought back.

 

 

 

       One. The number of times he did what he intended, to finally go to sleep forever.  

 

  


End file.
